


Secretly care

by Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captured, Dad!Stark - Freeform, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think/pseuds/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think
Summary: Tony gets captured...peter finds him and lets just say he's not happy.Family feelings revealedThis is apart of my Spider-Man one shots series! Check it out! Looking for prompts!Requested by: KimKimcan you do one where Tony gets injured badly and Peter is all mad and protective .please? Cuz father and son *wipes imaginary tear* （〜^∇^)〜 thanks!





	Secretly care

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tony POV

He was sitting on the couch having a Star Wars marathon when he had a feeling something was off. He had asked Friday to play the next movie in the series and she hadn't responded.

"That's odd"

 

Tony said as he made his way down to his workshop to see what was wrong.

 

"I don't need this tonight...Peter will be here in an  
hour for his suit upgrade!"

 

When he got to his workshop he was shocked, Friday had been shut off. He was the only one who knew how to shut off Friday, and he knew that could only mean one thing. He was hacked!  
The lights suddenly shut off and he was in complete darkness. He heard a person or group of people shuffling towards him, and that's when he starts to panic...he doesn't have any protection because his suit is downstairs. Suddenly he feels two men hold onto his shoulders and push him down. He fights back but it's know use; two more men then helped the others push him to the ground.

Peter's POV

Peter knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the Avengers compound. It was deathly silent, Friday wouldn't answer him, no one was around, and it was completely dark. He put on his suit and crawled onto the ceiling. He started creeping towards Tony's part of the compound when he heard what sounded like a punch to the face. He immediately rushed to the room where he had heard the sound. The sight that met him shook him to his core. He saw Tony, tied to a chair in the middle of all of his Iron Man suits with ten men that wore black business suits surrounding him. The leader obviously the one standing in front of Tony. Tony was battered and bruised, a small stream of blood falling from his brow, and a black eye starting to form around his right eye.  
The leader of the group then began to speak.

 

"Now Tony you must cooperate, tell us where the blueprints to your suits are or we will hurt not only you, but your family also."

 

"I don't have a family! My parents died!"  
Tony spat in the mans face.

 

"Oh yes you do...we've been watching you Tony, you have been hanging out quite a bit with that young boy in Queens...Peter Parker."

 

Peter saw as Tony sucked in a breath, but clearly the men had injured his ribs in some way because he immediately began coughing. The leader continued to speak.

 

"After doing some research we also found out you and him have quite a bit in common. He lost both of his parents, and he is also quite the little genius. Also we caught him changing into his suit."

 

The leader said with a gleam in his eye. Tony visibly stiffened and Peter held in a gasp and listened as the leader continued.

 

"When we studied your behavior around Peter we realized how attached to him you've become...you treat him as if he were you're son."  
Peter was astonished, he saw the look of defeat on Tony's face...and judging by the look on the leaders face he saw it too.

 

"Now give us the blueprints to your suits or your precious Peter Parker will suffer because of your stupidity!!"  
The leader yelled right in Tony's face.

 

"Fine! You can have the blueprints! Just don't hurt Peter!" Tony yelled.  
Even though Peter was shocked he took that moment to pounce...no strategy this time.  
He was furious, they broke Tony, emotionally and physically! They were going to pay for what they had done! All of the leaders men tried to run, but Peter got to them before they could get away...he beat the crap out of each one until they looked exactly like what they did to Tony. Then he webbed them to the wall. When he turned around he was filled with pure rage...the leader had the gun pointed straight at Tony's head.

 

"Don't take a step closer or I'll shoot!"  
The leader yelled at him

 

"Ok Ok!!" Peter said as he put his arms up mocking surrender.

 

"Whoops" he said sarcastically as he shot a web at the gun and took it away from the leader. He then proceeded to web the leader to the ground and point the gun straight at his head.

 

"How do you like it huh!? How does it feel to be helpless and not be able to do a single thing to save yourself!!!"

 

Peter screamed with tears in his eyes...he wasn't going to shoot the man but he was scared and angry.

 

"Peter it's ok...put the gun down." Tony said calmly.

 

Peter dropped the gun, his hands shaking. He rushed over towards Tony and untied him, then he took off his mask so he could breath.

 

"Hey it's ok kid, you're ok." Tony soothed

 

Peter didn't realize until just then that he was crying and that Tony was rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Once Peter calmed down Tony held out his arms.

 

"I promise this time it's actually a hug." Tony chuckled. Peter then welcomed the embrace making sure he didn't irritate any of Tony's injuries.

"I love you kid"

"love you too Mister Stark."

"Come on what did I say about that?!"

Peter chuckled "Sorry.........Tony."

"Better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I have a Spider-Man one shot series that includes this one!!! So please check it out and comment any prompts you have for me!


End file.
